


Aral Vorkosigan

by etothey



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Treat - Freeform, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Portrait of Aral Vorkosigan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).




End file.
